


Bye Bye Baby Blue

by Wolf_Child23



Series: Hissera's tale [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Hawke (Dragon Age), Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Inquisitor (Dragon Age) is not the Protagonist, M/M, Misgendering, Mystery, Other, Underage Drinking, and trevelyan isnt a good person, because dorian's dad sucks, inquisitor will be a dick later, kind of, this is either gonna be a good story or a mess lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Child23/pseuds/Wolf_Child23
Summary: Two people fell out of the Fade: a human man and a five year old Tal Vashoth who has no concept of gender. How does this child fit into it all? Hissera may not understand everything going on, but they'll give hugs to those who needs it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm going to do my best to write a five year old. Hissera (the main character) has no concept of gender, and they really don't care about pronouns. They are born with a penis, but will wear outfits like dresses. They are not the inquisitor (cause who the fuck would make a five year old the leader lmao?). The inquisitor stuff is all background. this page is just gonna be their reference sheet, as well as Snuffy.


	2. Prologue: The Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, here we go boys

“Tama! Look at all the people!”

 

Me, Tama, and Tama’s friends finally got inside the big building on the hill. Everyone called it the “Temple of Sacred Ashes, and it seemed like it was a huge deal about something. All around us were humans, but I also saw two elf people and two dwarf people. They seemed really nervous though, maybe because of all the humans? Tama always told me to be careful around humans, but Tama’s human friends all seem okay.

“Hush, Imekari. Remember your inside voice.” Tama told me. “Now, can you tell me what we discussed before coming here?” 

“Don’t talk to strangers, don’t stray too far, and don’t make anyone mad!” I recite. Everyone also told me to not mention who can conjure fire and other cool stuff. I already knew that though. We met a lot of mean people in armour hurting people who can use magic. 

“Tama, why are there so many mean people?” I whispered to her, my grip on her hand and Snuffy (my nug stuffy Tama made me) tightening. 

“That’s why we’re here Da’len, we’re here to make sure they can’t hurt anyone.” Paivel, one of Tama’s friends, told me. I liked him, he had nice hair. He also was great at mending clothing, like my skirt. I nodded to him, I knew they were all really strong, they could stop anything! They even killed a big lizard before! I couldn’t be there though, they said it was too dangerous. Instead I got to stay at camp and help make food. Anyway, Tama and Paivel went to talk to someone who looked like the leader and I stayed with everyone else. It was really boring though. 

Slowly, quietly, I slipped away from the others, which was easy since everyone was busy looking at the people in armour. I made my way towards the elf people first since they looked like they were really uncomfortable. 

“Andaran atish’an!” I greeted them the way Paivel taught me to. They looked down at me looking really surprised, but they didn’t reply. They just walked away. I puffed my cheeks. As they left, I began hearing what people were saying around me:

_ “Why is there a child?” _

_ “Filthy ox” _

_ “Where’s it’s keeper?” _

I made my way towards the dwarf people, ignoring what the humans had to say, just like I was taught. The dwarf people saw me coming; they looked really curious. 

“Hello!” I greeted, giving them my most friendly smile. They smiled back.

“Hey there kiddo, where’s your mom?” the dwarf with a really big beard asked. I really wanted to touch it, but I knew that that would be rude. 

“Tama is talking to important people. We’re here to make sure no one gets hurt!” I say proudly, puffing out my chest. They both chuckle.

“Who’s your friend?” the beardless dwarf asked me, pointing to my stuffy.

“This is Snuffy! He’s the best nug ever!” I say, lifting Snuffy up like a kitten. The dwarf people smiled and then they had to leave. I went towards the really fancy looking furniture away from most of the humans. I touched the table which had some flowers in an ugly looking vase. I went to take out one of the flowers, but I felt something press onto my mouth.

“MMMFFGG!!” I started to panic, but all I could do was struggle and hold tightly onto Snuffy. I felt tears sting my eyes and I let them fall. 

Soon, everything went black. 


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hissera wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have no editor so... yeah sorry for any errors

_...strange voices…_

_...Tama’s voice…_

_...green..._

_...skittering…_

_...light…_

_...cold…_

_...rough hands…_

_...gentle hands…_

_...warm…_

_I need to wake up._

“... mark appears to be stable, Seeker.”

“Are you certain, apostate?”

Voices I didn’t recognise reached my ears. I didn’t open my eyes yet, trying to listen for my Tama or anyone from Tama’s group. I didn’t pay much attention to what the voices were saying, but the accented voice was saying something about a prisoner with a glowy hand and the deep voice was saying that he was okay? I think.

That was when I realised that I wasn’t holding Snuffy. I felt around the hard ground that I was laying on, looking for him. Slowly, I opened my eyes and slowly they adjusted to the dark. The light was coming from the torches, but there was also a green glow around the room. As I sat up, I realised that there were bars around me. I kept looking for Snuffy; he always protects me when Tama isn’t around. Where was Tama?

“Ah, I believe the Qunari child is awake Seeker.” the deep voice said suddenly. I jumped to my feet, then swayed because I got really light headed. I sat back down, smoothing my skirt down. I took a good look at the people outside my room: a bald elf person (I’ma call them Eggy), a human with nice black hair and armour, a person with a hood over their face wearing really nice robes, some human with a glowy green hand, and a bunch of people in armour with their swords out. The human with the black hair seemed really mad. Did I do something? Before they reached me, the person with the robes stopped them and walked to me.

“Hello…” I was scared, but Tama raised me to be polite no matter what. When the person reached me, I saw that they were human and they had a super scary face but not because they were mad, they just had a really scary face.

“Hello. Do you know why you’re here? Or how you got here?” they also had an accented voice (not like the black haired human, it was like the accent of the creepy humans with the weird masks).

“No… where’s Tama? I want my Tama.” I was scared. I don’t know where I am, Tama isn’t here, and I don’t have Snuffy.

“Who are you?” I ask when the hood-woman didn’t answer. Behind them, the dark haired human looked kind guilty for some reason while Eggy looked kinda sad.

“My name is Leliana. What is your name?” they asked in a kind voice. I relaxed a bit.

“My name is Hissera. Where am I? Why are there bars around me? Who are they?” I asked, pointing to the other people.

“You are under the Chantry. Do not worry, the bars are to keep you safe. The woman is Cassandra Pentaghast and the elf is Solas.” they said, not taking their eyes off of me. It was kinda creepy. Was this human a Ben-Hassrath? Tama told me that they were kinda like this human. I’ll ask her later.

“Where’s Tama? Where’s Snuffy??” I was pretty close to crying. Nope, I started to cry. I don’t know these people, I don’t know what a Chantry is, I don’t know where Tama is, and I don’t have what Tama calls my “security nug”. Through my blurry eyes, I saw the black haired woman (Cassandra, I corrected myself with slight difficulty), looked really uncomfortable while Eggy (no Solas) looked kinda concerned. Leliana crouched to my level as I cried.

“Who are you talking about?” Leli asked me. I wiped my eyes.

“Tama is Tama. Snuffy is my nug that Tama made me.” Shouldn’t they know who Tama is? She would ask where I am right? As I was thinking about her, Leli reached into their robes and pulled out Snuffy. I smiled widely at them, reaching for Snuffy. They gave him to me through the bars. I squeezed him tightly, already feeling safe.

“Cassandra, I think we can agree that she has nothing to do with what happened?” Leli asked Cassie. Cassie sighed and nodded. Eggy was smiling at me, I smiled back, my face squished against Snuffy.

Wait.

“She”? Were they talking about me? I didn’t have anytime to ponder since Leli opened the door to my room. I stood up and brushed off my skirt (there was a lot of hay) and I left the room.

“Do you remember what happened?” Leli asked me as I walked towards Eggy (I wasn’t used to humans). I tilted my head at them, confused. Then I remembered.

“I was at the big building on the hill with Tama and her group. Tama said we were there to protect someone. Tama left to talk to the leader, I think. I talked to some people, but the last thing I remember is something grabbing me and covering my mouth. Did something happen to the building?” I asked. By the looks of everyone’s faces, something happened. Probably something very bad.

“Something covered your mouth?” Eggy asked me, concerned. I nodded, tightening my grip on Snuffy.

“I don’t remember anything else.”

Leli and Cassie gave each other a look. I ignored what they were saying to each other and looked at the human on the ground with the green hand.

“Who is that?” I asked Eggy, pointing.

“He is a suspect, mainly due to the mark on his hand.” Eggy explained.

“Suspect?” I asked. Something definitely happened. I hope everyone is safe.

“Seeker, perhaps we should show her.” Eggy said to Cassie.

 

So that was how me, Snuffy, two humans, and an elf went outside to see a giant green hole in the sky. It kinda looked like-

“It’s a giant green butthole.”

Cassie sputtered, Eggy snorted, and Leli just smiled.


	4. The man with a green vagina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons, demons, and more demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I didn't think people would read this crap and enjoy it?? thank you so much! just a heads up, Hissera is gonna be pretty mature for their age since I think that if you aren't mature in a world like Thedas (plus part of a mercenery group also, there will be references and memes in this story, I'm just warning you now. also also, I have so many jokes and bits planned for future chapters.

_A whole day later_

 

It’s been a day since I woke up in the prison under the Chantry (whose idea was it to put the freaking prison under the _Chantry?_ ) and I met more people and learned everyone’s pronouns! I met Varric (he’s really funny) and Cullen (he seems really tired all the time). There was a guy in Chantry robes who seemed really grumpy and apparently he was looking for me? I avoided him as much as I could (very successfully). The Chantry sisters were kinda mean to me, probably since I might have let lose a chicken in the Chantry (it wasn’t my fault). According to Solas (he asked me to stop calling him Eggy), the person who was found with me should be waking up soon, and that meant that they would be judged. I don’t think they did it since they aren’t even a mage but I guess you can do crazy stuff even without magic (I mean, one guy in Tama’s group had a powder that blew up). Speaking of Tama, I haven’t been able to find her at all. No one has seen her, but I’m not worried. She and everyone else must have gone somewhere safe and I bet they’re looking for me. 

 

Cassie told Varric and Solas to go check out a “rift” and see if they can do something about it. I basically begged to go with them, and they let me only after making a bunch of soldiers, giving me a dagger, and having constant supervision. I was okay with that, since I know that it’s dangerous. Tama taught me how to survive in the world, and she taught me that I was too young to do most stuff. And now I was here.

 

Behind a broken rock, dagger in one hand, Snuffy in the other, demons spewing out of the rift, everyone fighting them. I closed my eyes tight, clutching Snuffy closer. I was scared, I was really scared. I’ve never seen demons before. I’ve actually met spirits before in my dreams, but never demons. I vaguely heard Solas yelling something, but I was too busy crying to really pay attention. I heard loud cracking noises, then nothing. I jumped as a hand  went on my shoulder. I whipped my head around to see Varric’s concerned face. 

 

 “You alright Nugget?”

 

 I nodded, wiping my eyes. I stood up, dusting off my skirt. I looked over Varric’s head (I’m taller than him by a bit hehe) to see Solas, Cassie, and the person from the prison talking to each other.

 

 “...seems you hold the key to our salvation.” Solas said to them.

 

 “Good to know!” Varric said, as he began to fix his sleeve cuffs. “Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.”

 

 “Varric Tethras,” he said, walking towards them. I followed after him. “Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag along.” he winked at Cassie who looked at him like he ate her cookies. 

 

  “I’m Hissera, what’s your name?” I asked the mystery human, who ignored me (rude).

 

 “You with the Chantry?” they asked Varric, fairly rudely.

 

 “Was that a serious question?” Solas chuckled. 

 

 “Technically I’m a prisoner, just like you.”

 

 “Wait what? You are?” I asked Varric, panic returning since no one told me this information before. “Cassie?!” I turned to Cassie, who looked flustered at me giving her what Varric calls my “puppy dog eyes”.

 

 “I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary.“ she said, looking away from me. I felt a bit betrayed, but then again, I’ve only known her for more than a day. 

 

 “Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events.” Varric said, placing his hand on my back. I gave him a smile, clutching Snuffy tighter to me. Mystery human was looking at me weirdly and I did not like it. 

 

 “So, I closed the rift. What now?” they asked, turning to Cassie. I inched closer to Varric.

 

 “Now we go to meet Leliana.” Cassie said. 

 

   “What a great idea!” Varric said, clapping his hands together. Cassie looked at him.

 

 “Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…” Cassie began, walking towards us. 

 

 “Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.” Varric interrupted, giving her a look. Cassie walked away, saying “Ugh” as she did. I grinned at her. 

 

  “My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions,” Solas said, approaching mystery human. “I’m pleased to see you still live.”

 

 “He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'” Varric said. I grabbed Varric’s hand.

 

 “Varric, can you come with me for a sec?” I whispered to him, guiding him away from the other three. We went a little ways away from them. 

 

 “What’s wrong Nugget?” he asked me, concern written on his face.

 

 “The human with the mark is making me uncomfortable.” I admit. 

 

 “How so?”

 

 “I really don’t know. Something in me is telling me to run far away from them.” I said, looking at them. Their appearance was of a middle aged masculine human, short brown hair with stubble, mercenary clothing, and they carried a big sword. I didn’t recognize them from anywhere, so I really didn’t know why I was so uneasy. 

 

 “Don’t worry kiddo, I won’t let him hurt you.” Varric reassured me. 

 

 “I want my Tama.” I said sadly. I really missed her.

 

 “I know you do kiddo. Don’t worry, we’ll find her soon.” Varric said, smiling at me. I gave him a weak smile back. We walked back to the others.

 

 “We must get to the forward camp quickly.”  Cassie said, walking away with Solas. 

 

 “Well, Bianca’s excited!” Varric said to me enthusiastically. I cheered and laughed. 

 

We made our way down the valley, fighting our way through demons (well, I watched a ways away while they killed them). We made our way towards some stairs where there were three more demons huddled around a fire (roasting marshmallows?). After they were killed, Varric asked Marked Human a question.

 

 “So I take it you’re from the Free Marches?”

 

 “Hm?” they said, not even looking at him. 

 

  “Accent. I’m from Kirkwall, but you’re from… further east, maybe?”

 

“Does he ever shut up?” they said impatiently to Cassie. I puffed up and growled softly. I really didn’t like this human. Varric put his hand on my arm, as though to stop me from stabbing this asshole (to be fair, I was getting to that point).

 

 “Part of my charm, unfortunately.” he said, cheerfully. 

 

 We made our way to the other stone staircase, when the mark on Asshole’s hand flared up, causing them to grunt and shake their hand. 

 

 “We must hurry, before the mark consumes him.” Solas said as we climbed up the stairs. So many stairs.

 

 “So… _are_ you innocent?” Varric asked. He really was persistent wasn’t he?

 

 “I don’t remember.” Asshole said impatiently.

 

 “That’ll get you everytime. Coincidently, Nugget here also doesn’t remember what happened.” Varric said, gesturing towards me. 

 

 “I think that’s because I was fainted when it was happening.” I pointed out.

 

 “You mean ‘because I was unconscious’.” Varric corrected me. 

 

 “Yeah, that.”

 

 “Is that so?” Asshole said in a _really_ weird voice. I glared at them.  

 

 We fought our way through even more demons and made it to the gate, but there was another rift (oh joy). 

 

 “Another rift!” Cassie yelled.

 

 “We must seal it, quickly!” Solas yelled. 

 

 “Nugget, get to cover.” Varric said to me, loading up Bianca. I ran towards a tree. As they fought the demons, I used my dagger to carve random shapes into the bark, humming as I did. Soon, I heard the sound of the rift closing and I left the safety of the tree. I skipped towards the others and we made our way into the camp. 

 

 We had to deal with Asshole number two (also known as Chancellor Roderick) who wanted to send Asshole to Val Royalo (or something like that) which I agreed with, but he also wanted to send me there as well. That I did not agree with. I thought it was really stupid since I’m just a kid? And I have no magic powers? And there was no way in the Void I would be able to cause that much harm to anything? 

 

 Cassie, Leli, and Roderick started arguing. Me, Varric, and Solas gave each other a look while Asshole just looked bored. Then they asked Asshole what they wanted to do, they talked even more. 

 

 “I’m hungry.” I said to Solas.

 

 “Perhaps once we get back to Haven we can get a meal.”

 

 “I could go for an ale myself.” Varric said. 

 

 “What does ale taste like?” I asked. 

 

 “You’ll know when you’re older.” Varric chuckled. 

 

 “I’ve had whiskey before but never-” I started but Solas and Varric looked at me like I was crazy.

 

 “Excuse me?” Solas said. Before I could tell the story, Cassie’s irritated voice reached us.

 

 “If you three are quite finished, we must charge. Hissera, if you would stay with Leliana-” 

 

 “No.” I interrupted. Cassie sighed.

 

 “I feared you would say that.”  

 


	5. Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is in Varric's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the shortish chapter, i would have written more but i have a very bad headache. also this is late lmao

When I first heard there was a qunari in Haven, I’ll admit I was a tad apprehensive considering what happened at Kirkwall. So naturally I kept my eyes open for a tall horned individual, but all I found was a small child. When the Seeker kidnapped me I never expected it to lead to us meeting. Although we’ve only known each other for over a day, I feel close to the kid. They were just like Hawke identity wise so it was easy for me to adjust. For everyone else they still have a problem since Nugget presents as feminine. The Seeker has the most issue but considering she’s only known Nugget for over a day I guess it’s unsurprising. Chuckles surprisingly has no problem and when I asked him about it, he said that most spirits present as gender neutral. 

 

 Now I still don’t know how to feel about Trevelyan. I definitely get certain vibes from him and Nugget told me they feel uncomfortable around him. I’ll probably talk to Chuckles later about them. 

 

Speaking of Trevelyan,  while Nugget, Chuckles and I were talking, they decided we were going to charge with the soldiers. It appears that Trevelyan doesn’t care about the safety of a literal child (and I just realised that I don’t know Nugget’s age, shit).  Other than Nugget slipping a couple times, nothing noteworthy happened on the way. When we did get to the soldiers, of course there was another fade rift. 

 

 “Be wary, another fade rift.” Chuckles said as we made our way down. He turned to Nugget. “Hissera, perhaps it would be wise if you stayed with a few soldiers away from the rift.”

Nugget pouted adorably, but they listened and stayed at the stone doorway with a couple soldiers. As the rest of us made our way down, I noticed Curly in the fray of soldiers and demons. I was seriously getting tired with the amount of fade rifts. 

 

 “How many rifts  _ are  _ there?” I asked myself as i reloaded Bianca.

“We must seal it if are to get past!” Chuckles exclaimed.

 

“Quickly, then!” the Seeker yelled. 

 

 After we killed two more spindly demons, Trevelyan closed the fade rift. 

 

 “Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.” Chuckles said to Trevelyan.

 

 “Let’s hope it works on the big one.” I said as I gestured towards Nugget to join us. Curly made his way towards the Seeker.

 “Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done.”

 

 Before the Seeker could answer him, Nugget cheerfully yelled “CULLEN!” and ran straight into his middle and gave him a big hug. Honestly, the guy needed a hug. He still looked like he hasn’t slept for a week.

 

 “Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing.” 

 

 “Is it? I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.” Curly said with his hands on Nugget’s shoulders, looking at Trevelyan. 

 

“You’ll lose a lot more unless I get to the breach.” 

 

 “Indeed.” Curly said, giving him a look. He smiled down at Nugget and patted their head. He looked at the Seeker. “The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.” he said, pointing towards the ruin.

 

“Then we’d best move quickly. Give us time, Commander.” the Seeker said, gesturing towards Nugget to let Curly go. 

 

“Maker watch over you, for all our sakes.” he said, letting Nugget go and joining the rest of the retreating soldiers and helping an injured soldier. 

 

 We were making our way towards the edge that led to what’s left of the Temple, when I realised - 

 

 “Wait, Seeker. We shouldn’t let Nugget see this shit.” the Seeker seemed to forget that Nugget was incredibly young since she gave them a look. She then crouched down.

 

 “Hissera, climb onto my back and do not look around.” Hissera did just that and buried their face into the Seeker’s shoulder (which I’m betting isn’t comfortable since their face is going into armour), we then climbed down into the valley. 

 “The Temple of Sacred Ashes.” Chuckles said softly.

 

 “What’s left of it.” I said sadly. The Seeker gestured with one hand towards the ruin.

 

“That is where you two walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

 

 No one said anything after that since we entered what was left of the Temple. There were many burning corpses and I was very glad that Nugget wasn’t seeing any of this shit, but I doubt that they were able to block out the smell. Dear Maker the smell. 

 

 “The Breach  _ is  _ a long way up.” I said as I looked up at the Breach. As Nightingale arrived with soldiers, Nugget got off the Seeker’s back and made their way towards me. 

 

 “I want my Tama.” they said tearfully. I could tell they were getting overwhelmed with all the shit happening around them.

 

 “Don’t worry Nugget, we’ll find her as soon as all this is over.” I said to them, giving them what I hoped was a reassuring smile. 

 

  After the rest of them discussed how to get to the Breach and close it, we started to make our way towards the rift. That was when we all heard a disembodied voice (that sounded vaguely familiar to me). 

 

_  “Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.” _

 

 I didn’t pay attention to what the others were saying since Nugget grabbed my hand and squeezed. They look terrified. I was going to say something but then I saw it: red lyrium. Shit.

 

 “You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.” 

 

 “I see it Varric.”

 

  “But what’s it  _ doing here? _ ” I stressed. 

 

 “Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…” Chuckles said. I scowled. 

 

 “It’s evil. Whatever you do don’t touch it.”

 

We barely took two steps when we heard the voice again, but it was joined by a new voice.

 

_ “Keep the sacrifice still.” _

 

_ “Someone help me!” _

 

 “That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” The Seeker said shocked. 

 

_  “What’s going on here?” _ said what sounded like Trevelyan’s voice.

 

 We jumped down into the pit where the fade rift was. We could see the carnage that was left over from the explosion. I did notice another charred body body near the rift but I didn’t pay close attention since we began to see what looked like a vision of what happened. There was a large shadowed with red eyes and there was the Divine being suspended by something. The doors in the vision burst open and in came Trevelyan who was holding Nugget (who seemed unconscious). 

 “What’s going on here?” said vision Trevelyan.

 

 “We have an intruder,” the shadowed figure said (seriously, this fucker’s voice was incredibly familiar) “Kill him. Now.” Before the vision ended, another voice was heard. It sounded like a voice of a woman, but incredibly distorted. 

_  “- of my child!”  _

 

 I began to have a very bad feeling, and with the most heartbreaking voice, Nugget said:

 

 “Tama?”

 

But not at the voice. They said it to the corpse near the rift. 


	6. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hissera wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry for the wait. I got a new job so i've been very busy. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> this is in Hissera's POV

I was sitting in a field of flowers. I felt the breeze on my face and I smelled different types of flowers all around me. Snuffy was in my arms as I stood up. I felt really lonely and sad, but I didn’t know why. 

 “Hissera, is that you?” a familiar voice called out. I turned. Standing there was Tama. I immediately ran to her and gave her a big hug.

 “I missed you so much.” I said tearfully. 

 “I know darling. Don’t worry, we won’t be apart every again.”

 That didn’t sound like Tama; she never calls me “darling”. I looked up at “Tama”.

 “Who are you?” I asked them. I saw their form shimmer then return. 

 “Can you not even recognise your own mother?” they said with a wide smile. I let go of them and stepped back.

 “You aren’t Tama.” I said. Their form shimmered again and then they showed their true form: a purple horned person with big boobs. They sneered at me.

 “Foolish child, I gave you a chance to indulge in your desires but you just had to ruin it.” 

 Before I could say anything, another voice joined in.

 “I suggest you step away from that demon, da’len.” 

 We both turned to see Solas standing with his hands behind his back and frowning. I did as he said. The demon seemed really mad. They hissed at Solas, but he just waved his hand and the demon vanished. 

 “How are you here Solas?” I asked him. He smiled at me.

 “Just one of my many talents.” I gave him a look.

 “But why are you here?”

 “What is the last thing you remember? Before coming here?” he asked me. 

 I thought really hard. Then everything came back to me.

 “Oh… Tama is…” I couldn’t finish my sentence. I fell to my knees and started crying. Solas gathered me into his arms and held me as I cried. I don’t know how long we sat in the field of flowers, but soon I was able to stop crying. 

 “Are we in the fade?” I asked, rubbing my eyes. He nodded.

 “You have been unconscious for five days, da’len. Now it is time for you to wake up.” 

 I jolted awake.

 I was laying on a bed in a cabin. Solas was sitting in a chair nearby. He looked at me as I sat up and gave me a sad smile.

 “How are you feeling?” he asked me.

 “Bad.” was all I could say. Solas stood up and sat down next to me and pulled me to his side. 

 “I’m sorry da’len.” him saying that made me cry again.

 “Tama…” I sobbed. 

  Like the fade, we sat there until I was able to stop crying. 

 “Sorry.” I said, wiping my eyes. 

 “Do not apologise. You have gone through much recently, which includes losing your mother. You had just seen a demon posing as her as well. You are allowed to cry.”

 Him reminding me of everything didn’t really help my mood, but he was trying to help. I think. Eh. 

 “Is this your cabin?” I asked instead, looking around the cabin. 

 “Yes it is. Also, you dropped your companion when you were sleeping.” Solas said, grabbing Snuffy from a desk. I hugged him close to my body. 

 “Sorry for taking your bed.”

 “It is perfectly fine da’len.” 

 Soon I left his cabin and was hit by the cold wind. I found myself in Haven. I shivered and clutched Snuffy closer to me. I walked down the stairs down towards the tavern, since I was really hungry. A nice elf in a dress opened the door for me; I thanked them as I went in. Inside was crowded and warm. There were a lot of people, including Varric. I made my way towards him, walking around the tall people. As I got closer, I noticed that Varric was busy writing something, he even had glasses on. 

 “Hi Varric.” I said to him. He jumped a bit and looked at me and gave me a big smile.

 “Hey there Nugget. I’ve missed you.” he said, standing up and giving me a hug. All these hugs were really nice. Varric ordered me some food from Flissa (she’s really nice) and we sat at his table where he was writing. 

 “Whatcha writing?”

 “Oh, just working on some ideas for a new book.” he said, adjusting his glasses. “But enough about me, how are you holding up, sweetheart? I mean, things have been going pretty shitty for you hasn’t it?”

 I exhaled through my nose and shrugged. I didn’t really want to talk about it. Varric seemed to understand (thankfully) so he told me what happened after I passed out. They fought a big demon and Asshole failed to close the giant green butthole. They also fainted apparently after trying, but they’ve been awake longer than me. Varric said that they were all going to the Hinterlands soon to talk to a Chantry mother. He told me that I wasn’t allowed to come with them which I was okay with since I still could be with Cullen and Josie. 

 My food finally came (stew and some tough bread) and I ate while watching Varric do his work. 

 “Wait, so everyone is calling Trevelyan the “Herald of Andraste?”” I asked with bread in my mouth.

 “Yeah, and people are calling you the “Touched Child” as well, so don’t be too surprised if you hear people calling you that.” 

 “That makes me sound like I’m crazy though.” Varric chuckled.

 “That it does, I told them that it was a terrible name but they wouldn’t listen to me. I’m also against calling a literal child something like that since you don’t need that kind of burden on your shoulders.” Huh, I didn’t think about that.

 “I’ll be okay.” I said. I don’t think he believed me though.

 He’d be right.

 Because I’m really not okay. 


	7. The Horse Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hissera meets some horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it sure has been a hot minute, sorry for the delay, i got into RDR2 and i fell into a bad depression episode but im hopefully back now! there has been a title change and this is going to be part of a series. this story is going to have a good end (Hope) and a bad end (Despair). bad end is gonna be hella dark so,,,, yea. might also write a story about an AU where it was Hissera's mom who survived. also, might introduce someone from Hissera's past soon

 It had been two weeks since Trevelyan, Cassie, Solas, and Varric headed into the Hinterlands. While they were gone, I went to Josie and Leli to asked about my new “title” and told them I thought it was stupid. Josie said that the people wanted to believe that I was touched by their God and to please deal with it in the meantime. We argued back and forth and we came to the agreement to at least change it from the “Touched Child” to the “Blessed Child.” I still didn’t like it, but Leli gave me a scary look so I agreed with Josie (we shook hands and everything!). 

 In her free time, Josie began teaching me how to write and read more. Meli (a dwarf lady from Tama’s group, I wonder if she’s still alive? If any of them are still alive?) taught me how to do basic Common and some Dwarven (I know some curse words hehe) but I’m still really rusty. Josie is super patient with me, but I can tell she’s stressed out. There are lots of nobles and even more desperate people coming in almost every day. I knew Josie needed more time with them so I told her that I’d ask someone else to help me. None of the Chantry people wanted to help me, even though they were the ones who gave me a stupid nickname in the first place (I heard some of them still calling me ox). Gonna ask Varric or Solas when they come back.    
  


 Holding Snuffy, I was making my way to Cullen to watch him yell at some soldiers when I saw some people walking towards us. I quickly made my way to Cullen.

 

 “Cullen, who are they?” I asked, clutching his cloak. He looked down at me then looked up at the approaching crowd. 

 

 “Not to worry Hissera, I believe they are escorting Horsemaster Dennet. See the horses?” Cullen said, crouching next to me, pointing. I looked and saw the horses! There were so many! I began jumping up and down in excitement and began chanting “Horsies! Horsies! Horsies!” as Cullen laughed. 

 

 “We can go say hello to them once they have settled in, how does that sound?” he asked me. I nodded, my grip on Snuffy tightening. I’ve always loved horsies. Meli also once told me there were huuuuge rideable nugs; I hope she was telling the truth cause I want one. I’ll ask them later. As I waited for Cullen to say when we could go say hi, I watched him drill the soldiers. He told me that once I get older, he’ll teach me how to use a sword. I can’t wait!

 Soon, Cullen held my hand and guided me to see the horsies. I was so excited. Cullen introduced himself to the Horsemaster (an older person with white stubble) and asked them if I could pet some horsies; they said yes! 

 

 Dennet guided me to the smaller horsies (since I’m short like a dwarf) and let me go into the stall of a light brown pony. 

 “This girl doesn’t have a name yet. Would you like to name her?” Dennet asked me as I fed the pony a sugar cube.

 “Really?!” I asked, smile wide. Dennet smiled and nodded. I looked back at the pony who was now licking my hand. She was a super pretty pony, her head passing mine by a couple inches. 

 

 “Your name is Asala.” I said, putting my forehead onto hers and closing my eyes. 

 

 “Asala?” Dennet asked. 

 

 “Tama said it means “Soul””. I said, looking at Dennet as I stroked Asala’s neck. 

 

 “A fine name for a fine steed.” Cullen said, nodding. I spent most of my day with Asala. She was a comfort for me and made me feel better. I had to keep lying to everyone about how I was feeling about everything. I hated that everyone saw me and Trevelyn as something we weren’t. I didn’t even know how Trevelyn felt about it. Knowing them, they probably were happy with it all. I talked to Asala about it.

 

 “It’s so weird Asala,” I said, curled up next to her on the ground of her stall, “I hate the way they look at me. They look at me like I’m food. It feels really gross.” 

 

 I ended up falling asleep in her stall, Leli found me hours later. 

 

 “Josie was quite panicked when she couldn’t find you for dinner.” she told me guiding me back to the Chantry. I mumbled an apology to her as I rubbed my eyes, gripping Snuffy close to my chest. I apologized to Josie once we got to her, and she gave me a hug, saying she was just happy I wasn’t hurt or anything. We ate dinner (lamb stew, again). Josie, Leli, and Cullen talked about what was happening in the Hinterlands.

 

 “I must say, the Herald did quite a good job with the cultists. They have been spreading the Inquisition’s influence to those willing to listen.” Josie said. 

 

 “Yes quite. Have you two thought over what I said about the Grey Wardens?” Leli said, looking at Josie and Cullen. 

 

 “I still think it’s just coincidence. There is no role for the Grey Wardens now so why should we be worried about them disappearing? I’m sure they’ll turn up eventually.” Cullen said, frowning.

 

 “I agree with Cullen. With no Blight, the Grey Wardens are free to do as they please. I’m sure there is no need to be worried, Leliana.” Leli didn’t look convinced, but she let the matter drop. I raised my hand.

 

 “When are Varric and Solas coming back?”

 

 “The letter that they sent said they should return within the week. The Herald needs to address the clerics afterall.” Leli said, Cullen sighed.

 

 “There’s also the matter of Chancellor Roderick.” 

 “Leave him Cullen.” Josie said, frowning at him. Cullen looked away. She turned to me.

 

 “There is a chance that you might need to be with the Herald when that time comes Hissera, so you must prepare for that.” 

 

 “Oh.” was all I said. 


	8. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hissera meets someone they know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> multiple povs lets go

**??? P.O.V**

 

By the Stone, what a fucking mess. Here I am, sitting in a cafe in Val Royeaux waiting for any word from my dearest friend while there’s some Chantry mother preaching about some “Herald of Andraste”. I sip my ale and grimace at the taste. Never been an ale fan, I prefer whisky or vodka. Of course, being a fairly chubby dwarf lady, people keep staring at me like I shit on their meal. Doesn’t matter that Orzammar has a good relationship with Orlais, but I assume that I don’t count as a surface dwarf. I find it amusing though how the men (and some women) shamelessly stare at my large bosom. They think they aren’t obvious. Oh honey, you are far too obvious. 

 I’m broken out of my musings as I spot a raven flying straight for me into the cafe. I ignore the confused shouts of the other patrons and hold out my arm for it. I remove the message and feed the raven some of the bread I was snacking on before letting it go. Unfolding the parchment, I slowly read it. Soon I feel my blood run cold. No one survived the Breach. It was confirmed it was only the “Herald” and someone else that I don’t pay attention to. I put down the message and pinch the bridge of my nose.

 “Fuck.” I could feel the tears threatening to spill but I held it back. No sense in crying. I know she wouldn’t want me to cry over her. I just pray that they didn’t feel pain when they died. 

 “Did you hear?” some Orlesian snob was saying to his friend, “The Inquisition and the Herald of Andraste have arrived in Val Royeaux!” his friend murmured something I couldn’t hear in response. 

 I leave some coppers on my table, drain my tankard and head over to the area where the Mother was still droning on about whatever (have to admit the templar near her is cute).  As I walk, I spot the elf girl in plaidweave hanging out on a rooftop. Wish I could talk to her, she does amazing pranks from what I’ve seen in my time here. I make my way towards the gallows and lean against them. Soon a large crowd gathers around the Mother to listen to whatever bullshit she’s spewing. I yawn loudly which earns me quite a few dirty looks (at least I assume since most people have masks on) and in response I fold my arms over my chest and smirk, showing teeth (I got a tooth gap so I don’t think it’s very impressive heh). 

 Eventually, I spot who I assume is the “Herald” followed by a dark haired woman, a bald elf, and a beardless dwarf holding hands with -

 “Hissera?”

 

**Varric P.O.V**

 

 “Hissera?”

 Upon entering the market square, we were met with a female voice saying Nugget’s name, who froze. They immediately began to frantically locate the source of the voice. Chuckles and myself also being to look, but I hold Nugget’s hand tighter since we don’t exactly know who the fuck is calling them. But Nugget beings to struggle out of my grip, but I don’t let go.

 “Nugget, hold on, we don’t know who’s calling you.” I tried to calm them down but they didn’t seem to hear me.

 “Hissera!” the same voice calls them, closer this time. I look at the Seeker but see that she and Trevelyan are making a beeline for the large crowd so I turn to Chuckles instead, who seems calm as usual. He points to where the voice came from. Standing there is a dwarf lady wearing a long, open grey tunic that showed off her chest with a brown belt around her middle. Her skin is on the dark side with short brown hair as well. On her nose is a jagged scar running down towards her right cheek. Her expression is of disbelief and joy. I feel Nugget break free of my grip and race towards the lady. I go to grab them again but I feel Chuckles put a hand on my shoulder. I look at him and he shakes his head and points to Nugget who jumps at the lady. Said lady embraces them and twirls them around. I can hear Nugget let out a laugh that also sounded like a sob. Soon, they’re put back to the ground and they just keep hugging. It’s obvious now that the lady knows our Nugget. 

 “I suggest we leave them to catch up.” Chuckles says, already heading towards where the Seeker went. After one last look at the two, I follow.

 

  **Hissera P.O.V**

 

 I bury my face into Merinda’s chest, with her strong arms around me. I didn’t think I would see anyone from the group ever again, I thought they were all gone. When Tama said Merinda had business to attend to, I thought she meant at the Temple with us. 

 “Oh sweet baby, I’m here. I thought I’d never see you again.” Merinda says into my hair. I sniffle and just grip her harder, ignoring my legs burning from being bent. I hold her, her saying comforting things until I calm down. Soon, I slowly let her go and wipe my eyes. I feel her rubbing my head between my nubby horns. 

 “I think you’ve grown a bit since I’ve last seen you.” she says with a toothy grin. I smile back, gipping Snuffy tightly. Merinda looks to the left and frowns. I look and see a bunch of people in armor marching towards us. I inch closer to Merinda and feel her arm coming around my shoulder, but the soldiers walk right past us. Some look at us, but they keep going. 

 “Well then, why don’t we head over to your friends?” Merinda asks, already leading me towards Varric and the others. I nod. 

 Once we make it to them, Solas nods at us and Merinda nods back. Trevelyan is talking to someone dressed like Mother Giselle, Cass is looking at us suspiciously, and Varric is smiling at us. 

 “Identify yourself.” Cass says to Merinda. I puff my cheeks out cause Cass is being rude. 

 “Merinda Berek, at your service.” she says, with a bow. Solas and Varric both look away while Cass blushes since Merinda’s boobs show a lot more when she bows. I giggle. Trevelyan look at us and scowl. 

 “So, you’re a “friend” of the girl and just _happen_ to survive the Conclave explosion.” he says to us. I really didn’t like what he was saying, and Merinda didn’t either since she scowled. I saw Varric also frown while Solas’ eyebrow twitched. Cass didn’t really react. I think she was also thinking that too. 

 “Oh sure, blame the dwarf cause _obviously_ I have the magic powers to create a giant crack in the sky. Also, Hissera isn’t a “girl”, jackass. Respect their pronouns.” Cass looks shocked that Merinda would say something like that to Trevelyan. 

 “The only reason I’m still alive is because I had a friend who needed a bodyguard and my boss told me to take care of it while the rest of them went to the Conclave.” 

 “You? A bodyguard?” Trevelyan scoffs. 

 “Yeah! She’s the bestest bodyguard ever! Merinda’s super duper strong!” I jumped in to defend her. Trevelyan scoffs again.

 “With a body like that, the only thing you’d be good at is bearing children.” at that, Varric looks like he was going to say something, but Merinda holds up a hand at him to stop him 

 “Alright little boy, if you’re so sure. How about we duel each other later? Cause whether you like it or not, I’m sticking around. I don’t care what you’re going to say,” she says, interrupting Cass before she could argue, “Hissera was my dearest friend’s child, now I’m all she has from the group.” she says with finality. Trevelyan and Cass don’t look too happy, but they don’t argue. 

 Before anyone can say anything else, an arrow hits the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on having Merinda to get with Blackwall later, i'll make a reference for her later


End file.
